Stewie Griffin: The Wall Part XIII
by IntheFlesh1997
Summary: Stewie puts himself on trial and tears down the wall.


The last two songs off the album the wall by Pink Floyd.

**(Playing The Trial).**

Stewie puts himself on trial, to figure out if his wall should be torn down or if should keep expanding.

**Stewie: **Good morning warm your honor. The crown will plainly show the prisoner, who now stands before you. Was caught red handed showing feelings. Showing feelings of an almost human nature. This will not do. Call the schoolmaster.

**Mr. Hugston: **I always said he come to no good in the end your honor. They let me have my way I could have flayed him into shape. But my hands we're tied. The bleeding hearts and artists. Let him get away with murder. Let me hammer him today.

**Stewie: **Crazy toys in the attic I am crazy, truly gone fishing. They must have taken my marbles away.

**Choir: **Crazy toys in the attic, he is crazy.

**Stewie's wife: **You little shit your in it now I hope they throw away the key, you should have talked to me more often then you did. But no, you had to go your own way have you broken any homes up lately. Just five minutes warm your honor. Him and me alone.

Lois comes in as a World War II airplane to collect The puppet version of Stewie.

**Lois: **Babe. Come to mama baby, let me hold you in my arms. But I never wanted him to get in any trouble. Why'd he ever have to leave me. Warm your honor, let me take him home.

**Stewie: **Crazy over the rainbow, I am crazy, bars in the window. There must have been a door there in the wall, when I came in.

**Choir: **Crazy over the rainbow, he is crazy.

**Stewie in a deep voice: **The evidence before the court is incontrovertible, there is no need for the jury to retire. In all my years of judging I have never heard before, of someone more deserving, of full penalty of law. The way you made them suffer, your exquisite wife and mother, fills me with the urge to defecate. Since my friend, you have revealed your deepest fear, I sentence you to be exposed before your peers. Tear down the wall.

**Audience: **Tear down the wall, tear down the wall, tear down the wall, tear down the wall, tear down, tear down the wall, tear down the wall, tear down the wall, tear down the wall.

Stewies wall is seen in normal shape, then it explodes causing bricks to fly everywhere.

**"Quahog Rhode Island November28,1949"**

Younger stewie is seen with a bunch of other kids cleaning up after the war, picking up glass bottles, cups, old bullets, which brings us to our last song.

**(Playing Outside The Wall).**

**Stewie: **All alone, or in two's. The ones who really love you, walk up and down outside the wall. Some hand in hand, and some gathered together in bands. The bleeding hearts and the artists, make their stand. And when they've given you their all. Some stagger and fall, after all it's not easy. Banging your heart against some mad bugger's wall. Isn't this where.

**(The End)**

Stewie: bob geldof

Brian: Bob Hoskins

Lois: Christine Hargreaves

Peter: James laurenson

Groupie #2: Jenny Wright

Mr. Hugston: Alex Mcavoy

Stewie's wife: Eleanor David

Young Stewie: Kevin McKeon

Hotel manager: Michael Ensign

Stewie's wife boyfriend: James Hazeldine

Mr. Hugstons wife: Margery Mason

Stewie's Doctor: Ellis Dale

Playground father: Ray Mort

One Of My Turns Groupie: Joanne Whalley

Child Stewie: David Bingham

Dancing teacher: John Scott Martin.

Directed by Alan Parker

Cartoons by Gerald Scarfe.

Story written by BrianGuy199909

Thanks for enjoying Stewie Griffin The Wall. Here's all the song lyrics from Pink Floyd The Wall album.

In The Flesh Part I

So ya

Thought ya

Might like to go to the show.

To feel the warm thrill of confusion that

Space cadet glow.

Tell me is something eluding you sunshine

Is this not what you expected to see

If you wanna find out what's behind these cold eyes

You'll just have to claw your way through this disguise.

Lights.

Roll the sound effects.

Action.

Drop it.

Drop it on them.

Drop it on them.

The Thin Ice.

Momma loves her baby

And daddy loves you too

And the sea may look warm to you babe

And the sky may look blue

Oh baby

Oh baby blue

Oh babe.

If you should go skating

On the the thin ice of modern life

Dragging behind you the silent reproach

Of a million tear stained eyes

Don't be surprised when a crack in the ice

Appears under your feet

You slip out of your depth and out of your mind

With your fear flowing out behind you

As you claw the thin ice.

Another Brick In The Wall Part I.

Daddy's flown across the ocean

Leaving just a memory

A snapshot in the family album

Daddy what else did you leave for me.

Daddy what you leave behind for me.

All in all it was just a brick in the wall

All in all it was all just bricks in the wall.

The Happiest Days Of Our Lives.

You, you yes you stand still laddie.

When we grew up and went to school

There where certain teachers

Who would hurt the children anyway they could

By pouring there derision

Upon anything we did

Exposing every weakness how ever carefully hidden by the kids.

But in the town it was well known

When they got home at night, their fat and

Psychopathic wives would thrash them

Within inches of their lives.

Another Brick In The Wall Part II.

We don't need no education

We don't need no thoughts control

No dark sarcasm in the classroom

Teacher leave them kids alone.

Hey teachers leave them kids alone.

All in all your just a Another brick in the wall

All in all your just a Another brick in the wall.

Mother.

Mother do you think they'll drop the bomb?

Mother do you think they'll like this song?

Mother do you think they'll try to break my balls?

Ooh, ah

Mother should I build the wall?.

Mother should I run for president?

Mother should I trust the government?

Mother will they put me in the firing mine?

Ooh, ah

Is it just a waste of time?.

Hush now baby, baby, don't you cry.

Mama's gonna make all of your nightmares come true.

Mama's gonna put all of her fears into you.

Mama's gonna keep you right here under her wing.

She won't let you fly, but she might let you sing.

Mama's gonna keep baby cozy and warm.

Ooh, baby, ooh baby, ooh baby

Of course mama's gonna help build the wall.

Mother do you think she's good enough, for me?.

Mother do you think she's dangerous, to me?.

Mother will she tear your little boy apart?.

Ooh, ah

Mother will she break my heart?.

Hush now baby, baby don't you cry.

Mama's gonna check out all your girlfriends for you.

Mama won't let anyone dirty get through.

Mama's gonna wait up until you get in.

Mama will always find out where you been.

Mama's gonna keep baby healthy and clean.

Ooh baby, ooh baby, ooh baby,

You'll always be baby to me.

Mother did it need to be so high?.

Goodbye Blue Sky.

Ooh

Ooh

Ooh.

Did-did-did-did you see the frightened ones?

Did-did-did-did you hear the falling bombs?

Did-did-did-did you ever wonder why we had to run for shelter, when the promise of a brave new world unfurled beneath a clear blue sky.

Ooh.

Did-did-did-did you see the frightened ones?

Did-did-did-did you hear the falling bombs?

The flames are all long gone

But the pain lingers on.

Goodbye blue sky

Goodbye blue sky

Goodbye

Goodbye.

The eleven fifteen from Newcastle is now approaching

The eleven eighteen arrival.

Empty Spaces.

What shall we use

To fill the empty spaces

Where we used to talk?

How shall i fill

The final places?

How should I complete the wall.

Young Lust.

I am just a new boy

Stranger in this town

Where are all the good times

Who's gonna show this stranger around.

Ooh, I need a dirty woman

Ooh, I need a dirty girl.

Will some women in this desert land

Make me feel like a real man

Take this rock and roll refugee

Ooh baby set me free.

Ooh, I need a dirty woman

Ooh, I need a dirty girl.

Ooh, I need a dirty woman

Ooh, I need a dirty girl.

Hello, yes a collect call to ms. Floyd from mr. Floyd will you execpt the chargers from the United States.

Oh I wonder why he hung up, this is your residence.

I wonder why he hung up is there supposed to be someone else there besides your wife sir to answer.

Hello, this is the United States calling are we reaching.

See he keeps hanging up, and it's a man answering, but the man keeps hanging up.

One Of My Turns.

Oh my god, what a fabulous room

Are all these your guitars

God this place is bigger then our apartment

Uh can I get a drink of water

You want some huh

Oh wow look at his tub

Wanna take a bath

What ya watching

Hello

Are you feeling ok.

Day after day

Love turn grey

Like the skin on a dying man.

And night after night.

We pretend it's alright.

But I have grown older

And you have grown colder.

And nothing is very much fun anymore.

And I can feel one of my turns coming on.

And I feel cold as a razor blade.

Tight as a tourniquet

Dry as a funeral drum.

Run to the bedroom

In the suitcase on the left

You'll find my favorite axe.

Don't look so frightened, this is just a passing phrase

One of my bad days.

Would you like to watch tv.

Or get between the sheets

Or contemplate the silent freeway.

Would you like something to eat

Would you like to learn to fly

Would ya

Would you like to see me try.

Aaah, no.

Would you like to call the cops.

Do you think it's time I stopped.

Why are you running away.

Don't leave me now.

Ooooh, babe

Don't leave me now

Don't say it's the end of the road

Remember the flowers I sent.

I need you, babe

To put through the shredder

In front of my friends

Ooh, babe.

Don't leave me now

How could you go?

When you know I need you

To beat up a pulp on a Saturday night

Ooh, babe don't leave me now.

How can you treat me this way?

Running away

Ooh, babe

Why are you running away?

Ooh, babe.

Another Brick In The Wall Part III.

Aaah

Aaah

Aaah

Aaah.

I don't need no arms around me

And I don't need no drugs to calm me

I have seen the writing on the wall

Don't think I'll need anything at all.

No don't think I'll need anything at all.

All in all you where just a brick in the wall

All in all you where all just bricks in the wall.

Goodbye Cruel World.

Goodbye cruel world

I'm leaving you today

Goodbye, goodbye, goodbye.

Goodbye all you people

There's nothing you can say

To make me change my mind

Goodbye.

Hey You.

Hey you

Out there in the cold

Getting lonely, getting old

Can you feel me.

Hey you

Standing in the aisles

With itchy feet and fading smiles

Can you feel me.

Hey you

Don't help them to bury the light

Don't give In without a fight.

Hey you

Out there on your own

Sitting naked by the phone

Would you touch me.

Hey you

With your ear against the wall

Waiting for someone to call out

Would you touch me.

Hey you

Would you help me to carry the stone

Open your heart

I'm coming home.

But it was only fantasy

The wall was too high, as you can see

No matter how he tried he cannot break free

And the worms ate into his brain.

Hey you

Out there on the road

Always doing what your told

Can you help me.

Hey you

Out there beyond the wall

Breaking bottles in the wall

Can you help me.

Hey you don't tell me there's no hope at all

Together we stand

Divided we fall.

Is There Anybody Out There.

Well we only got an hour of daylight left. Better get started

Isn't it unsafe to travel at night

I'll be a lot less to stay here, your fathers

Gunna pick up our trail before long

Can loca ride

Yeah I can ride

Margaret time to go, marigret, thank you for everything

Goodbye Chenga

Goodbye miss

I'll be back.

Is there anybody out there?

Is there anybody out there?

Is there anybody out there?

Uuuh

Is there anybody out there?.

Nobody Home.

I've got a little black book with my poems in

Got a bag with a toothbrush and a comb in

When I'm a good dog they sometimes throw me a bone in.

I got elastic bands keepin my shoes on

Got those swollen-hand blues

I got thirteen channels of shit on the T.V. to choose from

I've got electric light

And I've got second sight

Got amazing powers of observation

And that is how I know.

When I try to get through

On the telephone to you

There'll be nobody home.

I've got the obligatory Hendrix perm

And the inevitable pinhole burns

All down the front of my favorite satin shirt

I've got nicotine stains on my fingers

I've got a silver spoon on a chain

Got a grand piano to prop up my mortal remains.

I've got wild staring eyes

And I've got a strong urge to fly

But I got nowhere to fly to

Ooh, babe when I pick up the phone.

There's still nobody home.

I've got a pair of goat-hills boots

And I've got fading roots.

Vera.

Does anybody here remember vera Lynn

Remember how she said that

We would meet again some sunny day.

Vera, Vera

What has become of you.

Does anybody else in here

Feel the way I do.

Bring The Boys Back Home.

Bring the boys back home.

Bring the boys back home.

Don't leave the children on there own no, no

Bring the boys back home.

Wrong do it again

Wrong do it again

Are you feeling ok

Time to go

Are you feeling ok

Time to go

Are you feeling ok

Time to go

Are you feeling ok

Time to go.

Is there anybody out there?.

Comfortably Numb.

Hello

Is there anybody in there

Just nod if you can hear me

Is there anyone at home

Come on, now

I hear your feeling down

Well I can ease your pain

And get you, on your feet again

Relax

I'll need some information first

Just the basic facts

Can you show me where it hurts.

There is no pain you are receding

A distance ship smoke on the horizon

You are only coming through in waves

Your lips move but I can't hear what your saying

When I was a child

I had a fever

My hands felt just like, two balloons

Now I caught that feeling once again

I can't explain

You will not understand

This is not how I am.

I have become comfortably numb.

I have become comfortably numb.

Ok

Just a little pin prick

There'll be no more aaaaahhhh!!

But you may feel a little sick

Can you stand up

I do believe it's working good

That will keep you going through the show

Come on it's time to go.

There is no pain you are receding

A distance ship smoke on the horizon

You are only coming through in waves

Your lips move but I can't hear what your saying

When I was a child

I caught a fleeting glimpse

Out of the corner of my eye

I turned to look but it was gone

I cannot put my finger on it now

The child has grown

The dream is gone.

I have become comfortably numb.

The Show Must Go On.

Aaah, aaah, aaah, aaah, aaah, aaah

Ooh, ma

Ooh pa

Must the show go on.

Ooh, pa (take me home, take me home, take me home)

Ooh, ma (let me go, let me go, let me go).

There must be some mistake

I didn't mean to let them take away my soul

Am I too old

Is it too late.

Ooh ma

Ooh pa.

Where has the feeling gone.

Ooh ma

Ooh pa.

Will I remember the songs.

Ooh, ah

The show must go on.

In The Flesh Part II.

You, why.

So ya

Thought ya

Might like to go to the show.

To feel the warm thrill of confusion that

Space cadet glow.

I've got some bad news for you sunshine

Pink isn't well

He stayed back at the hotel

And they sent us along as a surrogate band

Where gonna find out where you fans really stand.

Are there any queers in the theater tonight

Get them up against the wall.

Now there's one in the spotlight

He don't look right to me

Get him up against the wall.

And that one looks Jewish

And that ones a coon

Who let all this riff-raff into the room

There's one smokin a joint

And another with spots.

If I had it my way

I'll have you all in one shot.

Run Like Hell.

Run

You better make your face up in your favorite disguise

With your button down lips and your roller blind eyes

With your empty smile, and your hungry heart

Feel the bile rising from your guilty past

With your nerves in tatters, as the cocktail shatters

And the hammers batter down your door

You better run.

Run

You better run all day

And run all night

Keep your dirty feelings deep inside

And if your taking your girlfriend out tonight

You better park the car well out of sight

Cause if they catch you in the back seat trying to pick her locks

There gonna send you back to your mother in a cardboard box

You better run.

Waiting For The Worms.

Eins, zwei, drei, alle.

Aah, ah

Ooh

Ah.

You cannot reach me now.

Ooh.

No matter how you try.

Goodbye cruel world

It's over

Walk on by.

Sitting in a bunker

Here behind my wall

Waiting for the worms to come.

In perfect isolation

Here behind my wall

Waiting for the worms to come.

Where waiting to succeed and going to convence

Outside Brixton town hall

Where we're going to be.

Waiting

To cut out the deadwood

Waiting

To clean up the city

Waiting

To follow the worms

Waiting

To put on a black shirt

Waiting

To weed out the weaklings

Waiting

To smash in their windows and kick in their doors

Waiting

For the final solution to strengthen the strain

Waiting

To follow the worms

Waiting

To turn on the showers and fire the ovens

Waiting

For the queers and the coons and the reds and the Jews

Waiting to follow the worms.

Would

Would you like to see

Like to see

Britannia rule again

My friend

All you need to do is follow the worms

Would

Would you like to send

Like to send

Our colored cousins

Home again

My friend

All you need to do is follow the worms.

The worms will convence outside Brixton bus station.

Stop.

Stop.

I wanna go home

Take off this uniform

And leave the show

But I'm waiting in this cell

Because I have to know

Have I been guilty all this time.

The Trial.

Good morning warm your honor

The crown will plainly show

The prisoner who now stands before you

Was caught red handed showing feelings

Showing feelings of an almost human nature

This will not do

Call the schoolmaster.

I always said he'd come to no good

In the end your honor

They let me have my way

I could have flayed him into shape

But my hands we're tied

The bleeding hearts and artists

Let him get away with murder

Let me hammer him today.

Crazy

Toys in the attic, I am crazy

Truly gone fishing

They must have taken my marbles away

Crazy toys in the attic, he is crazy.

You little shit you're in it now

I hope they throw away the key

You should have talked to me

More often then you did

But no

You had to go your own way

Have you broken any home sup lately

Just five minutes warm your honor

Him and me alone.

Babe

Come to mama baby

Let me hold you In my arms

But I never wanted him to get in any trouble

Why'd he ever had to leave me

Warm your honor let me take him home.

Crazy over the rainbow, I am crazy

Bars in the window

There must have been a door there in the wall

When I came in

Crazy over the rainbow, he is crazy.

The evidence before the court is

Incontrovertible

There is no need for the jury to retire

In all my years of judging

I have never heard before

Of someone more deserving

Of the full penalty of law

The way you made them suffer

Your exquisite wife and mother

Fills me with the urge to defecate.

Since my friend

You have revealed your deepest fear

I sentence you to be exposed before you peers

Tear down the wall.

Outside The Wall.

All alone, or in two's

The ones who really love you

Walk up and down outside the wall

Some nphand in hand

And some gathered together in bands

The bleeding hearts and artists

Make their stand.

And when they've given you their all

Some stagger bigger and fall, after all it's not easy

Banging your heart against some mad buggers wall.

Isn't this where we came in.


End file.
